1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions of matter particularly useful as pigment grinding vehicles and to pigment paste formulated with such pigment grinding vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the formation of paint compositions, and especially electrodepositable paint compositions, an important factor is the introduction of pigments into the coating composition. The pigments are typically ground in a pigment grinding vehicle which acts as a dispersing agent to form a paste, and the resultant pigment paste is incorporated into the coating composition to give the coating composition proper color, opacity, application and film properties.
The properties that make a good pigment dispersant quite often are detrimental to overall coating performance. The high polarity associated with dispersants results in poor humidity resistance and durability of the final coating. Thus, it is desirable to have the dispersant be as efficient as possible in dispersing pigments such that minimal amounts of the dispersant vehicle are incorporated in the final coating composition.